Damage Control
by Rose Pen Ink
Summary: After loosing David, Tally Youngblood goes on a rampage, destroying the city of Deigo. Feeling lost and guilty she escapes once again into the wild to try and find some answers. IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own the Uglies series or any of the characters! This is just a fan fiction****.**

**But, yes I did am still am writing this story, so enjoy! :) *  
**

All she could smell was the crippling scent of fire and chemicals. Burning... Every thing was burning... It was her fault, too. Nobody else's. Not even David would share the burden with her...not now that he was gone. Tally looked up at the sky which was now shades of a ghostly grey and bloody crimson, like a piece of abstract art that everyone knew was a symbol of anger and hatred. With one hand Tally wiped away the tears. Tears weren't supposed to come easy for Specials, they weren't even supposed to come at all. But they did. Today Tally's tears came and flowed freely,and just when Tally thought they were gone they came again when she beheld the horrendous sight of Diego. In her blind rage of loosing David Tally had brought destruction to the very city she had saved. Her clothes were in tatters and her hair flew wildly in the wind like a battle flag, even though it was tangled far to much to simply brush out. Tally bared her sharp pointed teeth, they fit together perfectly like a puzzle. Though they were covered by dirt, dust, and blood Tally knew her flash tattoos were beginning to pick up in speed once again and the cruel reality would only become more icy and every detail more sharp swords of accusation. The scene would blame her, if not the survivors of this apocalyptic mess. Tally Youngblood had to hide and run once again, and this time she knew no one , not even a tribe of simple-minded savages, would shelter her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tally looked around for an easy and quick way out of the city, not that it mattered. Her Special body had nanos that could heal any cut or wound and she had better reflexes than most predators. The smoke, crumbling buildings and burning debris didn't bother her much. What really got under Tally's skin was that she did this. The guilt of every thing she had done, all the lives lost due to her rage was beginning to become unbearable. The thought of the innocent lives that she had extinguished were like a vice grip crushing her. Tally Youngblood who had saved the world had just destroyed this utopia... Tally began to hyperventilate, flash tattoos swirling rapidly like a trapped animal ready to burst from it's bindings at any moment. Her hands turned into fists. Tally turned to the nearest inanimate object and began to pound away at it until she noticed that her knuckles were going numb. Tally had been hitting so hard that her knuckles were beginning to bleed, and her razor-nails were digging in to her palms. Tally's nanos were trying to heal her self inflicted wounds. Tally had been hitting the door of a crumpled hover car. Tally realized, slowly, that it hadn't been crumpled before she had punched it into oblivion. As a matter of fact it look as if it had been calmly parked before an elephant decided to kick in it's door. Tally sighed and began to half walk half trip in a random direction. She looked straight down, trying to block out the chaos around her, but her Special senses wouldn't let her ignore the crushed flower here or the burnt teddy bear there. Several times Tally passed survivors, but they would just shriek and run madly away or spew profanity at her. Not even the unconscious people who she pulled out of wreckage seemed grateful, their faces were only guilty-making. On her way out of the city Tally passed a hospital which was the only thing that looked lively. It had been destroyed along with the rest of the city, but there was still medicine in it and it still had beds and some intact rooms. Tally stopped for a moment, she stood in the street looking up into the windows. Tally didn't care how brain-missing it was to stand in the middle of the street, she was to sad to care. Her special eyes would focus on random doctor or nurse name tags that would flash by and then disappear in an instant. After a few minutes her presence began to cause a commotion. Then she saw them. Who she had been looking for. Tally turned and ran from the hospital, she had seen Shay and the rest of the Cutters looking out at her from a window that was still fairly intact. That sight would be one of her most relief-bringing sights of her life. They were okay and that was all that Tally needed to be able to leave this city for the one place she had always felt at home in. The wild.


	3. Chapter 3

Tally's escape from Deigo was icy. Very icy. As she ran away from the hospital Tally found a group on five or ten hover boards. She smiled to herself, "_Just like the old days." _she thought. Tally grabbed on of the hover boards as she ran by the group and kept running. While Tally was running she flipped the board upside down, discovering that she had taken one of the Cutters boards. The board had lifting fans like the Rusty's Helicopters and magnetic lifters so it could fly in the wild and in the city. It looked like the unlucky Cutter, probably Fuasto, had left their crash bracelets hooked to the bottom of the board. That was very happy-making for Tally. Doing several cartwheels over the large deposits of flaming debris or crumpled up sidewalk was no problem for Tally. She was still sad, but her mind had become focused and icy. She knew what she had to do, seeing the other Cutters alive gave Tally hope. Now she had to find David. Tally snapped on the crash bracelets threw the hover board far ahead of her. It instantly turned it's self to zero gravity mode, floating farther away from Tally, as it got rid of the extra momentum. That was just what Tally wanted though. The board had a safety feature that if it fell or was in someway of harm that it would automatically turn on and float to safety. Tally's Special body could jog faster than an average human could run, and in her eyes the board was like prey. She was the cat and it was the mouse. Tally began to run after it, incorporating all sorts of flips and tricks. Turning her chase into an elegant dance. Tally smiled and hopped on to her board, taking on the stance of a surfer and gaining speed and altitude. Tally looked up into the sky and saw a large cliff at the edge of Deigo. Just before city limits. Tally shuddered, remembering her last experience with Overlook. But of coarse this huge cliff was her only way out of the city. It took Tally about thirty minutes to reach the top of Overlook, and bout ten feet away from the edge of the cliff Tally kicked in her new board's liftingfans and gained even more speed. When Tally finally left the edge of the cliff she turned of her lifting fans and soarded through the sky. Her magnetic lifters ere already off. As Tally floated through the sky, letting gravity and momentum pull her along, Tally smiled. She remembered that David and herself had pulled an awesome trick like this. David. The adrenaline that had been masking the despair was almost completely gone and thus the meager covering of the pit that now filled her stomach was gone to. Tally switched on her lifting fans, the fall was to dizzy-making now that Tally remembered David was gone. When she finally reached the jagged tree tops just outside of the Deigo boarder she stopped, violently pulling her board back so suddenly that she fell. Tally's crash bracelets were useless without the city's magnetic grid. But she was Special and the world was only a play ground to her. Grabbing one of the multiple Pine trees branches and postitioning herself was too easy. like a teenager playing on the little kids' monkey bars at the park. Tally looked at her board wich shivered uneasily in the wind while it tried to make up for the suddenly lost weight. Tally sighed deeply and called the board over to her spot in the tree with her crash bracelets. Finding a branch close to the size of a human wrist, Tally snapped on the crash bracelets and positioned the hover board over them. The boards indicator lights in the front flashed green and the board didn't even shudder in the wind because it's magnetic lifters had found the metal crash bracelets to hold onto. Tally looked out onto the city of Deigo. First she lost Zane and now David.

Tally looked out onto the horizon of the wild. It was sunset. A beautiful sunset of multiple brightly colored hues. A sunset like this would have amazed her when she was a littlie. Now it only taunted her. Tally Youngblood, a Special, a Cutter, who wasn't supposed to know how to cry, felt the tears come again..


End file.
